Attack of the Random Trinity Blood Nonsense
by The-MisUnderstood-Angel
Summary: M for Tres going Gangsta, Pacman getting killed, an evil bunnies, some thing I'm not gonna say out load, and THE ONE”S I CALL MY FRIENDS ARE IN IT! That and the 3ed chapter is really OMG!
1. Poor Pacman

[Abel: Esther there's something that's been bugging me.

[Esther: What is it Abel?

[Abel: Well... Pac Man Has been following us, and there's a girl with an ax behind him **point behind him to Pac Man and girl with ax**

[Pac Man:**runs around Abel and Esther** WAKKA WAKKA WAKKA WICCA!

[Abel:**watches Pac Man** No wounder the ghost want to kill him. I WANT TO KILL HIM! **Foams at mouth**

girl:Join the club silver-haired dude **stars to chase Pac Man**

[Esther: Poor Pac Man...

[Jade: **Jumps out from behind building dressed in Abel Nightroad cosplay outfit **Trick-or-Treat!

[Abel: hay got any chocolates? **looks over Jade's shoulder**

[Jade: **looks at Abel **touch my chocolates and I'll kick you so hard it will hurt forever.

[Abel: **backs away **That doesn't even make sense!

[Pac Man: WAKKA WAKKA HELP ME! **Is begging dragged into a dark ally by the girl**

[Girl: SHUT THE HELL UP! **Punches Pac Man **I mean...LOOK A BUNNIE!

[Abel: **chases bunnies that just happened to be there **BUNNIE! BUNNIE! BUNNIE!

[Jade: **Puts foot out in front of the running Abel **Oops...

[Abel: **Falls and crushes bunnies **bunnies **sniff sniff**

[Jade: **Tackles Abel **YOUR MINE NOW! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

[Esther: **pouts **

[Pac Man: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

[Girl: **walks out of ally covered in blood **The deed is done

[Abel: HELP SHE'S TYEING ME DOWN!

[Jade: **Tying Abel's hands **AM NOT!

[Abel: **looks at Jade **then why do you have rope?

[girl: HE'S STILL ALIVE! **Watches Pac Man craw from ally **DIE DAMN YOU!

[Esther: Where's Tres when you need him?

[Jade: Because...I'm trying to catch a...ummmmmm...a...DOG! Yeah A Dog! And a dog needs tied up after you catch him!

[Abel:This doesn't even make sense!

[girl: nothing on the net makes sense...

[Abel: Your right!

[Jade: **shrugs **whatever...

[Esther: Yeah really...

[Jade: Now if you excuse me **Drags Abel to house**

[Abel: HELP! SOMEONE!

[Esther: Hay who's Pac Man anyway?

[Girl: I don't know, but I want to kill him! DIE little YELLOW-BALL THING!!!!!!!!!! **stabs Pac Man repeatedly**

[EstherHay where's Father Nightroad?

[Girl: I don't Know! What am I a GPS system or something!


	2. We all like the new Gangsta Tres

[Jade: **tosses Abel onto a nice soft plush carpet ** Hay enjoy the party! I'm gonna get some pizza.

[Abel: Could you add some sugar into it **smiles**

[Travis: **Big stupid look on face **Hi! Are you really Abel! I've had 6 candy bars so far! Can I touch your hair? Can you go into Crusnik form? Can i glop you?

[Abel: What was that last one? **Wiggles away like worm cause still tied up. **

[L.: Travis do you want me to hang you up by the chandler again?

[Travis: **deep breath **Please no not again! I was up there for a week last time.

[Molly: That's cause it was so quite without you hear...DO IT L!

[Jade: L what are you doing that happens in a later chapter! **Taps foot on ground **where'd Abel go?

[L.: Really am I the one who's gonna do it? Oh and Abel is wiggling away out the back door. Did you set up the Bunnie?

[Jade: Yeah I always set up the Bunnie...

[L.: Did you remember the leash?

[Jade: No but I did sharpen it's claws **smiles evilly**

[Abel: I made it out freedom! Hay a Bunnie**! Looks at cute chibi like Bunnie **Your so cute, and if i wasn't OH LORD HELP ME! IT BITS! IT BITS! BAD BUNNIE! HOW'D YOUR CLAWS GET SO SHARP! ESTHER HELP ME!

[Travis: Man what a baby...

[L.: You were crying for your mommy when I sicked the Bunnie on you!

[Travis: That's cause you sharpened it teeth! How can you sharpen a Bunnies teeth!?

[Jade: **grabs the Bunnie by the back of the neck **Now are you gonna try and escape again, or do I have to make the Bunnie hurt you more?

[Abel: **Cries **YOU EVIL!

[L.: Jades not evil I am, and to prove it I didn't put any sugar on the pizza.

[Abel: YOU MONSTER!

[L.:Finally some gets that I'm Evil, that's why I dressed up as Dietrich!

[Molly: Really I thought you were trying to look normal?

[L.: I'm always nor-...Never mind!

[Abel: I thought you were trying to look pretty!

[L.:OH THAT'S IT! **Takes Bunnie away from Jade and sicks it on Abel...again**

[Bunnie: DIE IDIOT! DIE! **Nibbles **

[Jade: THE BUNNIE TALKS!

[L.: Duh why do you think I spent so much time with him? I was teaching him how to talk.

[Jade: L your demented...

[L.: You flatter me.

[Abel: GET THE BUNNIE OFF! GET THE BUNNIE OFF!

[Travis **pocks with stick **Abel your fun to poke!

[Tres: **Falls from sky and lands on top of Abel**

[Jade: I think we should leave these two alone for a bit

[L.: Hohohoooo **giggles **I didn't know this was a yaio

[Jade: The offer just happened to turn it into on

[L.:**giggles **

[Jade: Why the hell do you giggle like a girl?!

[L.: Johnny fell down the well

[Tres:Hello pudding!

[Molly: What the hell this is getting to wared for me **leaves**

[L.: No you won't escape! Bunnie I choses you!

[Bunnie: Bunn-Bunnie! **Jumps on top of molly and rip blah blah blah**

[Travis: Why is L. here again?

[Jade: For one he's my bother, and two we needed some random insanity.

[L.: HI PEOPLEZ! **Waves like a madman**

[Travis: You should have picked someone like me...

[Jade: No he's doing a good job...

[L.: I'm gonna stuff you down a well bitch!

[Travis: he causing more harm then good!

[Random pizza girl: Pizza delivery!

[Travis: OH GOOIDES! **Wracks pizza box over L's head**

[L.: I feel the love...

[Jade: Hay I think I know her! Your girl who killed Pac Man!

[Tres: Yo Dog let my home dog and I have some peace and quite man. We haven't seen each other in like 3 mouths.

[Abel: Tres you went Gangsta!

[Tres: Yeah A, how you likein' the new Tres dog?

[Abel: No not really...

[Tres: Then you die bitch! **Pulls out switch blade **

[Jade: I never pictured him going Gangsta did you guy's?

[L.: Me and the Bunnie are the one's who did it!

[Bunnie: Bunn Bunn!

[Abel: YOU MONTER'S

[L.: Who me...no never!

[Jade: Oh dear god!

[Abel: What is it Jade?

[Jade: haft the pizza's missing and it's cold!

[L.: MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT WAS ME!

[Tres: Yo dog that's not cool Dog.

[L.:What's with all the dog's, dog?

[Tres: Who let the dog's out, who who, who let the dog's out

[L.:let's end this before someone like... TRAVIS DIES!

[Travis: NO NOT AGIAN!

[Jade: I guess this is goodbye till the next chapter...

[Abel: He didn't kill me Yeah!

[Tres: Drop ya' a line sometime Dog!

[Jade: BYE BYE!


	3. Enter Old Greg!

[Abel : Tres there's something wrong?

[Tres : What is it Father Nightroad?

[Abel : A very scare man fish is following us **Points at Old Greg**

[Old Grey : Do ya' love me?

[Abel : No could yo- **gets hugged by Old Greg **GET OFF ME!

[Old Greg : Could ya' learn to love me?

[Abel : TRES HELP ME! **Runs around in circles**

[Tres** : scanning target **Target is not dangerous

[Abel : HE'S TRING TO KISS ME! HOW IS THIS NOT DANGEROUS!

[Old Greg : Do ya' love me?

[Jade** : picks up Old Greg **Sorry Abel he got out of his cage.

[Tres : YO Dog!

[Jade: Hay Tres. Abel don't forget these a party...Bring Esther! **Old Greg gets away and hugs old Abel**

-------This Weekend-----

[Jade: Abel, is Old Greg still on your back? **Hand Abel a cola**

[Abel: **takes a sip **Old Greg is still on my back

[Jade: Is it hard kissing Esther with him on your back?

[Abel: More then you'll ever know.

[Old Greg: Do ya' love me yet?

[Abel: NO GET OFF MY BACK!

[Old Greg: No your cuddly! CUDDLY ABEL!

[Abel: I thought you said he wasn't a danger?

[Tres: No danger detected

[Travis: **places cup on Tres head **be a good cup holder!

[L.: **walks behind Abel with dead fish and hits Old Greg with it **DIE DAMN YOU!

[Abel: OWOWOWOWOW! STOP YOUR HITTING ME! **Is getting hit in the face with dead fish x amount of times **

[Ashely: What the hell is going on here?

[Jade: Abel he is right you are cuddly! **Hugs Abel**

[Abel: NO SOMEONE HELP ME!

[Travis: YAY Glompness! **Hugs Abel to**

[L. : Dumb asses

[Tres: Still no danger detected, lot's of love though

[L.: WERES MY LASER CANNON

WERES MY LASER CANNON

I REALLY NEED MY LASER CANNON! **Daces like a monkey**

[Jade: **still hugging Abel **Why don't you use bunnie?

[L.: Oh yeah...BUNN BUNN I CHOSSE YOU! FLUFFY TAIL ATTACK NOW!

[Bunnie: Bunn Bunn!

[Jade: Let's strip him and sell his stuff on the net!

[Abel: No DON'T!

[Jade: **takes pants **TO LATE!

[Abel: Your evil! And give me back my pants! **Is tiring to hid boxes**

[Travis: I see London! I see France! I see Abel's Underpants!

[Abel :THERE BOXERS!

[Fish: HE HAS KILLED ONE OF OUR BROTHERIN GET HIM! **Jumps from tank and attacks L.**

[L.: **goes matrx on there little fishy ass **Now yo- **Trip on bananas**

[Abel: GO FISHY! **Only boxers are on now **

[Esther: **looks at Abel **Why do you have only your boxers on?

[Tres: **Goes Gangsta...again **Yo my homedog how's it hangin!?

[Lady Caterina: **walks is and sees Tres dress like a Gangsta and Abel in his Boxers **Should I even ask?

[Fish: **L's body is stuck in the door **Pull harder men!

[Jade: **Takes Abel's boxers **BOOYAY!

[Abel: JADE! **Runs after her **GIVE ME MY BOXERS BACK!

[Old Greg: **Somehow ended up on Tres **Do ya' love me?

[Tres: YO Dog! I love ya'!

[Abel: GIVE ME BACK MY BOXERS!

[Jade: NEVEEEEER! **Puts boxers on head**

[Announcer dude: Meanwhile is the fish castle!

[Fish: Tells us something! **Ties L up**

[L.: NEVER!

[Fish: Bent's the hell out of this idea. Let's get some Long John Silver!

[L.: Isn't that fish?

[Fish: OMG! HE'S RIGHT!

[Announcer Dude: Back at the house...why did I take this job

[Abel: **is leaning over Jade's back for Boxers **GIVE THEM BACK!

[Jade: **Holding them a way from Abel **I like this pose! Travis take pictures!

[Travis: **has been taking pictures the hole time **OTTA FILM!

[Abel: Someone get my boxers! **Falls on Jade**

[Jade: Awww this looks weird! I still have your Boxers!

[Travis: **pulls out video camera ** I hope the net's ready for this!

[Abel: Turn that Off!

[Old Grey: I'm enjoying this **still hugging Tres**

[Tres: Gotta fell sorry fro my homedog!

[Travis: I GOT IT! **Runs to computer with film **MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

[Jade: **Looks at Abel **that was odd

[Abel: Yeah...can I have my boxers back now?

[Jade: **hides them behind back **What boxers

[Abel: Never mind... You should end this before something bad happens.

[Jade: But I gotta make a Christmas chapter...and beyond

[Abel: Bye bye for now then... Where's L?

[L. : **Still tied up in plush chair in the fish castle **HELLO SOME ONE HELP!

[Jade: Who cares...by till next time.

[Travis: It's UP MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. A Very Special Christmas

[Jade: This Just In! **puts on reindeer horns** It's December! You know what that means!?

[Abel: Ummmm...it's almost time to snow **smiles**

[Tres: Yo Dog I's think it's time for me to sing! **turns on rap music** Yo Dog I'm Tres, and This shit is so Fucking random that I really ain't gonna say anything.

[Old Grey: **still on Tres** Tres is a silly boy?

[Travis: **walks out of a room with smoke around him** PIE!

[L.: World Domination!

[Jade: **Is getting very angry** NO YOU DUMBASSES! CRISTMAS IS COMEING!

[Tres: **still rapping** Yo Dog my homedog Jade is getting pissed!

[Old Greg: **puts on Gangsta sunglasses** Yo Dog do you love me?

[Abel: Wait this is gonna be a holiday...SPEACIL! RUN! **runs but can't because has a lash on him**

[Travis: PIE! PIE PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! POT!

[L.: What was that last one?

[Travis: Pie **smiles**

[Jade: **has lash in hand and eye is somewhat twitching** Good Boy...AND WILL SOMEONE STOP TRES SINGING! REALLY! PUT A DAMN OZZY CD IN! CRAZY TRAIN! COMEONE!

[Abel: **pouts** I want my sugar cube for being a good boy. And when did you put this lash on me? **pulls at lash**

[Jade: **rolls eye** Last night when you were asleep.

[Abel: **still pouting** When I was asleep! Last Night?! That's braking an entry!

[Jade: And yet I still don't care. You like it when I pet you like a puppy dog **pats head**

[Abel: **leg starts to kick** H-HAY STOP!

[Tres: **Still singing** Yo dog get a Damn room!

[Travis: ROOM!

[Old Greg: Tres you and I should get a room some time.

[Tres: NO WAY DOG!

[L.:BUNN BUNN I CHOSSE YOU! FLUFFY TAIL ATTACK NOW!

[Abel: **stops pulling at lash** Oh lord not again!

[Jade: **wraps arms around Abel's waist** Come on you know you like it!

[Abel: **Trying to get away** no i don't!

[Jade: **rubs head ageist Abel's back** Come on One Kiss

[Abel: **blushes** NO GET AWAY!

[Jade: **takes hands off** Fine just one kiss then!

[Abel: **Moves face close to jade's** No.

[Jade: To late! **Kisses Abel as close to the lips as can get**

[Abel: **faints**

[Jade: YAY! **steals pants** MINE!

[Tres: That's not cool dog! **Pulls out gun** You die Bitch!

[L.: Poor Abel...GET HIM BUNN BUNN!

[Old Greg: Oh so sweet!

[Travis: she's a love machine and she won't work for no body but you **points at Abel** No body but you!

[Abel: **foot twitches**

[William: **Walks in and drops his pipe** We needed Abel to dress up as Santa Cause!

[Abel: SANTA! **sets up** OH YEAH! I'VE BEEN A GOOD BOY!...where's my pants?

[William: **Is dragging Abel away** Come on Santa.

[Jade: **tackles Abel **I'm Mrs. Cause!

[Esther: No I am **Has Mrs. Cause suite on**

[Jade: **puts on one that was bought at **Spenser's No I am!

[Abel: **Nosebleed **I like yours **points to Jade**

[Jade: BOOYAY **glomps Abel** How about now?

[Abel: **even bigger nosebleed** Yeah

[William: Come on get you suite on **Tosses Abel in dressing room and grabs Jade so she wouldn't go in with him**

---------Some time and a lot of blood later--------------------

[Abel: **comes out on a stage with a Santa suit on and pulled by guys dress as deer**

[Cores: Hear comes Santa Clause/ Hear comes Santa Clause/ Right down Santa Clause lane

[Abel: HOHOHO! MEARRY CRISTMAS! **steps out of sleigh with a big smile**

[Jade: **walks out on stage and stands next to Abel**

[Cores: Who feeds all that hay/ Who wraps the gifts and pack his sleigh/ Who helping Santa every day/ Mrs. Clause

[Abel: Mrs. Clause and I are hear to wish you a very Merry Christmas, and a happy Ne- **Takes one step to far and falls of stage**

[Jade: **Runs over by Abel's side** Santa Dear are you okay!?

[Abel: **picks up glasses** Yes I'm okay Mrs. Clause.

[L.: **falls from the sky dressed as an angel** I AM THE ANGEL OF DEATH!

[Tres: **walks out dressed as an elf** Yo dog this Shit so ain't cool Dog!

[Old Greg: **still on Tres** YEAH REALLY WERE BOTH ELVE'S!

[Travis: **is dress as Rudolf** HELLO I'M A DEER WITH A GLOWING RED JACK ASS OF A NOSE!

[Chores: Prison gates won't open up me/ on these hands and knees I reach for you/ Well I'm serifed of these fore walls/ These Iron bars can't hold my soul and all i need is you/ Come please I'm calling

[Abel: **blinks **why are they singing Nickelback's "Saven me" ?

[Jade: I don't know!

[Travis: **Pulls out M80** DIE YOU SON OF A BOTICHES THAT MADE ME ROUDOLF! points** M80 at Fransisco**

[Fransisco: **gulps and runs for the door**

[Travis: **pulls out a flame thrower and sets stage on fire**

[Jade: WERE THEY HELL DO YOU KEEP GITTING THOES!

[Abel: You know what...this is why we always stopped the chapter's. Because of Travis!

[Tres: Grate the stage is on fire Dog!

[Old Greg: Let's just sing Silent Night and get this over with.

[Everyone : Silent Night/ Holy Night/ All is clam/ All is bright

[Jade: **Pulls out a mistletoe and holds it close to Abel's head**

[Abel: **sighs and kisses Jade**

[Tres: **is strangling Travis**

[L.: **is feeding Bunn Bunn**

[Jade: **pulls away from Abel long enough to yell **MERRY CRISTMAS TO EVERONE **then goes back to kissing Abel**


End file.
